


Bring The Gasoline (And We Can Start The Show)

by dutchydoescoke



Series: Not A Frog [3]
Category: The Devil's Carnival (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tamara’s act, though, makes his look like child’s play.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring The Gasoline (And We Can Start The Show)

**Author's Note:**

> For [rubikov’s](http://rubikovs.tumblr.com/) birthday! Happy birthday! This, technically, fits into Not The Frog’s plot? Like, of the series. Which I, uh, never finished. Oops. Heh. Sorry. Also, sorry it's so short? But it's been forever since I watched TDC, so.
> 
> (title borrowed from David Cook's song "Laying Me Low".)

Scorpion loves the days when they aren’t both working and he can watch her.

His act is a honey trap, and he’s good at it. He knows how to charm even the toughest girls and guys, until they smile and follow him and step up to the wheel with only a moment’s hesitation. He prides himself in his ability and his act.

Tamara’s act, though, makes his look like child’s play. She charms the men who show up, who have a list of crimes and sins to their names that make _him_ wince. She acts the innocent she used to be, and they fall all over themselves in their haste to follow her, evil looks on their faces that Scorpion delights in seeing wiped off.

It’s like watching a siren lure the ships to the rocks, and oh, he supposes that’s why she’s called Siren now. Which, okay, obvious. (Scorpion never claimed to be a genius, though.)

She sings to them, looking like an angel she absolutely isn’t in white, holding up her lantern and pleading with the men (and sometimes women), promising whatever they like, so long as she doesn’t have to sleep.

They all fall for it, and he watches with what he knows is an unholy amount of glee as they follow her to bed, and she sets the sheets on fire. Her smirk as she repeats her line about warming their cots in a mocking tone makes him grin.

She took to hell like a fish to water, and Scorpion’s kind of proud, in a twisted sort of way. She puts on a hell of a show.


End file.
